New Directions: The Facebook Story !
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: Quand les New Directions sont sur Facebook, voilà ce que ça donne ! Amateurs de l'humour mordant de Dark Roz, chers followers de... moi , venez découvrir cette fiction déjantée ! Brittana/Faberry/Sory/Klaine et bien d'autres ... ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjouuuur à toutes !  
Me voilà de retour avec cette nouvelle fiction qui concerne les New Directions et notre ami bien-aimé… ce bon vieux Facebook.**

**Ecrit avec la touche personnelle de Mrs Dark Roz *applaudissements*, que je remercie énormément pour sa bonne humeur, son humour et sa gentillesse ) Espérons que cette collaboration dure Ecrin-veine !**

Assez blablaté… Enjoy !

* * *

**Santana Lopez** a passé une journée parfaite

(**Brittany S. Pierce**, **Quinn Fabray** et **29 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman** : Laisse-moi deviner, Brittany était de la partie ?

**Santana Lopez** : La ferme Puckerman.

**Kurt Hummel** : Il n'a pas tort Santana, avoue-le !

(**Blaine Anderson** et **Artie Abrams** aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez** : On t'a sonné porcelaine ?

**Finn Hudson** : Vous avez fait quoi ?

**Santana Lopez** : Mais POURQUOI tout le monde pense que j'ai passé une bonne journée JUSTE parce que j'étais avec Britt ?!

**Rachel Berry** : Peut-être parce que tu es d'humeur massacrante sept jours sur sept et qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui arrive à te faire au moins esquisser un sourire ?

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Noah Puckerman** et **12 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel** : Je te prierais de rester correcte Santana ! Je dis simplement la vérité.

**Quinn Fabray :** Elle est brillante …

**Rachel Berry**: Like a star honey, I know ;)

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Kurt Hummel** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez** : J'vous emmerde un par un, bande de losers.

**Finn Hudson** : Y a qu'la vérité qui fâche : D AH AH AH !

**Noah Puckerman** : Hé mec, t'es con ou tu l'fait exprès ?!

**Kurt Hummel** : Adieu, demi-frère.

**Mercedes Jones** : Mes prières t'accompagnent.

**Sam Evans** : J'vais de nouveau être quater back : D !

(**Quinn Fabray** et **Noah Puckerman** aiment ça)

**Finn Hudson** : Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi je vais mourir ?!

**Santana Lopez** : Baleineau, demain, 16h sur le terrain de foot. Toi et moi. Seuls. Oublie pas tes couilles…

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Rachel Berry** et 13 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Finn Hudson** : Rachel ! Merci pour le soutien…

**Noah Puckerman**: Trop chauuuude Lopez …

(**Sam Evans**, Mike Chang et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : Mike !

**Quinn Fabray :** Rachel étant ton ex, elle ne te doit plus rien. Lâche-la Finn.

(**Rachel Berry** et **Santana Lopez** aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel** : Tout cela nous éloigne du sujet principal… Alors Santana, journée heureuse sans Brittany, possible ou pas ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Coucouuuuu :D

**Santana Lopez** : Miss monde, dit à ton hobbit de pas polluer mon mur. Et arrête d'écrire, tu vas ruiner ta manucure.

**Artie Abrams :** D'ailleurs, elle est où Britt ? Je voudrais lui parler…

**Quinn Fabray : **Santana…. Calme !

**Sam Evans** : Ouuutch… Et deux morts, deuuuuux !

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Hé San', tu pourras me ramener mon soutif demain ? Je l'ai laissé dans la douche je crois !

**Kurt Hummel** : … *danse de la victoire*

**Quinn Fabray** : Couché Puck.

**Noah Puckerman** : TOO HOOOOOOT !

(**Tout le monde** aime ça)

* * *

**Rachel Berry** dit qu'elle voudrait regarder Funny Girl avec **Quinn Fabray**.

**Santana Lopez** : C'est la chose la plus gay que j'ai jamais lue...

(**Brittany S. Pierce** et **Kurt Hummel** aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman** : Traduction = Rachel Berry dit qu'elle voudrait grave s'envoyer en l'air avec Quinn Fabray en utilisant la vieille technique du DVD…

(**Santana Lopez**, **Sam Evans** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry** : Noah ! Santana !

**Quinn Fabray :** Ma porte est ouverte Rachel ;) Laisse les parler

(**Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman** : Laquelle de porte :D ?

(**Mike Chang**, **Sam Evans** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray** : Puck, j'espère que tu aimes la myrtille.

**Noah Puckerman** : J'croyais qu't'allais péter un câble mais en fait non, c'est cool ça ! Puisque Brittany et Santana ne veulent pas de moi, peut être que Quinn et Rachel sont plus "ouvertes" sur a question ! Et je suis allergique à la myrtille, pourquoi ?

**Brittany S. Pierce** : Parce que tu vas te prendre une douche aromatisée, c'est tout ! *merci à Sanny pour sa super idée* Et on te veut pas avec nous parce que t'es trop nul. San', c'est la reine du sexe. T'arriverais à peine à me faire voir le plafond de ma chambre qu'elle me propulserait déjà dans les étoiles.

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Santana Lopez** et **39 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez** : She's brillant… gooood #CrazyInLove

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Brittany S. Pierce** et 35 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

**Lord Tubbington **est maintenant ami avec **Brittany S. Pierce.**

**Tina Cohen Chang : **Y a-t-il _vraiment _quelque chose à répondre à ça ?

**Brittany S. Pierce : **Quoi ? Lord T. voulait juste participer, lui aussi, c'est son droit ! Alors je lui ai montré... ;)

**Lord Tubbington : **jfloa6shd hjkcb,jed

**Mercedes Jones : **?

**Brittany S. Pierce : **C'est vrai qu'il a un peu de mal. Je comprends pas, il a les coussinets très souples pourtant...

**Lord Tubbington : **Miou maaaaou...

**Tina Cohen Chang : **Ce chat a vraiment écrit ça ?! o.O

**Brittany S. Pierce : **D'accord, je l'ai un peu aidé.

**Tina Cohen Chang : **J'ai vraiment très peur, des fois...

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** a posté sur le mur de **Blaine Anderson :** Merci encore :$ *cœur*

**Blaine Anderson :** De rien :D C'est ce que font les gens amoureux …

(**Rachel Berry**, **Mercedes Jones** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel** : Il est parfait…

**Noah Puckerman** : Bon ça va, on a compris, il t'a fait une pipe. Y a pas de quoi déblatérer pendant des heures !

**Kurt Hummel** : Il m'a… QUOI ? Puckerman, il m'a offert une merveilleuse soirée romantique pour notre anniversaire, je ne te permets pas !

**Rachel Berry** : Je trouve les attentions de Blaine tellement touchantes… Il te prouve quotidiennement qu'il t'aime, te couvre d'attentions… Tu n'es pas seul, ou en train d'aimer une personne qui ne sait même pas que tu existes et tu s-

**Santana Lopez** : Q, action !

**Quinn Fabray** : Déjà dans sa chambre.

(**Brittany S. Pierce**, **Santana Lopez** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Mercedes Jones** : Résultat ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Epaule trempée, boîte de mouchoirs atomisée et…

**Noah Puckerman **: OH YEAAAAAAH !

**Quinn Fabray **: Et Funny Girl ! ;)

**Santana Lopez** : Mais piquez-là…

**Noah Puckerman** : Ascenseur émotionnel, quand tu nous tiens... :(

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Blaine Anderson** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça)

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** : Carbure à l'alcool ! :D

**Rachel Berry** : Très mature, Noah… -'

**Santana Lopez** : Et nous, on carbure à l'Efferalgan. Pour supporter la merde que tu débites à longueur de journée Puckerman !

**Finn Hudson : **Les écoute pas, Puck...

**Rachel Berry : **Je rêve ou tu viens de contredire LA Santana Lopez ?

**Santana Lopez : **Merci de reconnaître ma supériorité, Berry ! ;) Je crois que Finnot le Cachalot est pas assez mort la dernière fois...

**Finn Hudson :** Hé !

**Santana Lopez :** Quoi ? T'aimes pas le nouveau surnom que je t'ai trouvé ? O:)

**Noah Puckerman : **Mais laissez-le, merde !

**Rachel Berry : **Depuis quand tu prends la défense de Finn, toi ? O.o

**Noah Puckerman : **Depuis qu'il me soutient dans mes soirées alcoolisées, LUI ! :P

**Rachel Berry : **Ce n'est pas une fierté !

**Santana Lopez : **Attends, Finnocence est avec toi, là ?

**Noah Puckerman :** Ouais, et alors ?

**Santana Lopez : **Rien, juste une image mentale particulièrement écœurante de ce que vous pourriez faire, tous les deux, bourrés... *beurk !*

**Rachel Berry :** ?

**Santana Lopez :** Oublie ! Je veux même plus y penser !

**Finn Hudson : **De quoi elle parlait, là ?

**Noah Puckerman : **Laisse-tomber et grouille-toi de remonter avec ce pack, j'ai besoin de m'enfiler une bière !

**Rachel Berry : **Irrécupérables... -_-'

**Santana Lopez : **P'tête bien que y aura pas que la bière qu'il va s'enfiler... *re-beurk !*

**Rachel Berry : **Santana !

**Santana Lopez :** Cherche pas Berry, j'ai un sixième sens pour ces choses-là. T'as qu'à re-re-re-regarder Funny Girl avec Quinn, ça t'évitera d'y penser...

**Rachel Berry : **J'espère vraiment que tu as tort... Mais bonne idée pour Funny Girl, j'appelle Quinn tout de suite !

**Santana Lopez : **Pfff...

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe **aime la page **Les Cougars ne sont pas que des femmes...**

**(Kurt Hummel** aime ça)

**Sebastian Smythe : **Tiens tiens, Lady Face... Toi aussi t'aimes ça, pas vrai ? Tu vas larguer Anderson pour un vieux ? O:)

**Kurt Hummel :** Pas du tout ! C'est juste une immense joie de voir que tu ne t'intéresses plus à MON Blaine...

**Sebastian Smythe : **Qui te dit que "ton Blaine" n'est plus sur ma liste ?

**Kurt Hummel :** Il est À MOI !

(**Blaine Anderson **aime ça)

**Blaine Anderson :** Oh que oui ! *cœur* Tout à toi mon amour...

(**Kurt Hummel** aime ça)

**Sebastian Smythe : **Ah non, pas tous les deux en même temps ! Ça fait trop de guimauve d'un coup sur mon mur, dégagez de là !

**Sandy Ryerson : **Quel charmant garçon, et avec du caractère en plus... Vous êtes libre ce soir, jeune homme ?

**Kurt Hummel :** ...

**Blaine Anderson :** ...

**Sebastian Smythe** : Non mais c'est quoi ça ?! Vous êtes qui vous, d'abord ?

**Sandy Ryerson : **Je veux bien être qui tu voudras... O:)

**Kurt Hummel : **J'hésite entre la moquerie et la pitié, en cet instant...

**Sebastian Smythe :** On t'a pas sonné, Hummel !

**Sandy Ryerson : **Alors Seb - je peux vous appelez Seb - que dites-vous de ma proposition ?

**Sebastian Smythe** a bloqué **Sandy Ryerson.**

**Kurt Hummel** : Pourquoi ? Vous formeriez un si beau couple ! xD

**Sebastian Smythe **a bloqué **Kurt Hummel.**

**Sebastian Smythe : **Eh bien Anderson, on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que toi, moi, et cette conversation qui pourrait devenir trèèèèès sexy... ;)

**Blaine Anderson :** T'étais pas sur les cougars ?

**Sebastian Smythe :** J'ai bien l'intention de m'en faire _un_, oui... Mais pourquoi se limiter ?

**Blaine Anderson **a bloqué **Sebastian Smythe.**

* * *

**Finn Hudson** a une putain de gueule de bois de merde !

(**Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez **et **19 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez : **Alors, pas de mauvaise surprise au réveil ? O:)

**Noah Puckerman :** Si on considère Finn endormi sur moi comme une mauvaise surprise, alors SI, énorme mauvaise surprise !

**Rachel Berry :** O.o

**Mercedes Jones : **Rassurez-moi, vous avez pas... ?

**Noah Puckerman :** Mais t'es pas bien ?!

**Finn Hudson : **On était habillés, je précise...

**Noah Puckerman : **Bah manquerait plus que t'aies été à poil ! Je t'aurais foutu hors du lit à coups de pieds au cul, oui !

**Finn Hudson :** _Tu m'as_ foutu hors du lit à coups de pieds au cul, je te signale !

**Santana Lopez :** Et t'as aimé ça, grosse baleine perverse...

**Rachel Berry** : Qui est la perverse ici ?

**Santana Lopez :** Correction : c'est le monde qui est pervers, et moi je suis l'une des rares personnes à le voir tel qu'il est...

**Mercedes Jones :** Amen !

**Santana Lopez : **Et peut-être que ces deux abrutis n'étaient pas encore assez bourrés pour se sauter dessus hier soir, mais un jour ou l'autre, vous verrez que j'avais raison... :P

**Noah Puckerman :** Pfff, n'importe quoi !

(**Finn Hudson** aime ça)

**Santana Lopez : **Lèche-cul !

**Finn Hudson :** Hé !

**Santana Lopez :** Rho ça va, c'est juste une image - ou pas...

(**Noah Puckerman** aime ça)

**Rachel Berry ****: **?

* * *

**Mercedes Jones **est maintenant célibataire

**Sam Evans **est maintenant célibataire.

(**Brittany S. Pierce**, **Rory Flanagan**, et **14 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce : **Si Sam et Mercedes sont tous les deux célibataires, comment ils peuvent sortir ensemble ? Ils ont rompu ?

**Santana Lopez : **Oui Brit Brit, c'est exactement ça… *cheer genius !* )

**Noah Puckerman :** Qui a jeté l'autre ? O:)

**Rachel Berry : **Noah ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire preuve d'un peu de sensibilité ?

**Kurt Hummel :** Oh douce Gaga ! :'( Soirée entre filles "spéciale consolation post-rupture" à prévoir d'URGENCE !

**Rachel Berry : **Approuvé ! Mercedes et Kurt, chez moi ce soir… et ce n'est pas négociable !

**Quinn Fabray : **Sam, ça va ? Tu veux que je passe te voir ?

**Santana Lopez : **Tiens tiens… Miss Fabray espère peut-être profiter de cette belle occasion pour récupérer sa Bouche de Mérou…

**Rachel Berry :** N'importe quoi ! Quinn et Sam sont AMIS, c'est normal qu'elle veuille le réconforter !

**Santana Lopez : **Jolie démonstration de jalousie, Berry… :P

**Quinn Fabray : **Laisse tomber, Santana. En plus Rachel a raison, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour mon meilleur ami…

**Mercedes Jones : **Hey tout le monde, calmez-vous un peu, là ! Sam va très bien, je vais très bien et personne ne va partir en dépression !

**Santana Lopez :** Dommage…

**Sam Evans :** Et pour répondre à Puck, personne n'a "jeté" l'autre, c'était une décision commune.

**Noah Puckerman : **Mouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous…

**Santana Lopez : **Oh putain de bordel de merde ! JE LE SAVAIS !

**Rachel Berry : **…

**Kurt Hummel : **…

**Quinn Fabray : **…

**Noah Puckerman : **…

**Sam Evans :** Pardon ? O.o

**Santana Lopez : **Personne n'a remarqué ? On est espionnés !

**Brittany S. Pierce : **Quoi ? Lord Tubbington est encore connecté ?

**Santana Lopez :** Non mon cœur, aujourd'hui c'est à un bouffeur de trèfles que nous avons affaire…

**Noah Puckerman :** ?

**Santana Lopez :** Regardez un peu qui s'est empressé d'aimer le statut "Sam Evans est maintenant célibataire", mais n'a pas eu les couilles de dire POURQUOI ça lui faisait plaisir.

**Noah Puckerman : **Tu veux dire que c'est Flanagan qui nous espionne ?

**Santana Lopez : **C'est exactement ce que je veux dire…

**Mercedes Jones : **Tu vois Sam, c'est justement pour éviter ÇA que je voulais attendre un peu avant d'officialiser notre rupture… :/

**Sam Evans : **Mais de quoi vous parlez, tous ? Et qu'est-ce que Rory a à voir là-dedans ?

**Noah Puckerman : **Mec, t'es bien le seul à rien avoir remarqué. J'suis sûr que même Finn a compris avant toi !

**Finn Hudson : **Compris quoi ?

**Noah Puckerman : **Pour Flanagan. Bouche de Mérou a toujours pas capté.

**Finn Hudson : **Ah bon ? Mais pourtant ça se voit trop !

**Sam Evans : **Pas capté quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se voit trop ?

**Santana Lopez : **La vache ! C'que ça doit être humiliant de pas comprendre un truc que MÊME HUDSON a compris ! xD

**Sam Evans : **Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer à la fin ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Désolée Sam, mais il faudra que tu t'en rendes compte par toi-même…

(**Rory Flanagan **aime ça)

**Santana Lopez : **Tiens, je vous avais bien dit qu'il était là !

**Noah Puckerman : **Santana, décroche un peu avec ça…

**Santana Lopez : **JAMAIS !

**Mercedes Jones : **Bon, moi je vais vous laisser, si j'ai bien compris on a une soirée pyjama à préparer ! :)

(**Kurt Hummel** et **Rachel Berry** aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel : **Et si vous pouviez éviter de vous entretuer, aussi… O :)

**Santana Lopez : **Rêve pas trop non plus ! :P

**Mercedes Jones : **Bref, à bientôt tout le monde ! Oubliez pas de nous prévenir quand le Sory sera ENFIN officiel… )

**Sam Evans : **C'est quoi le Sory ?

**Sam Evans : **Hé ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'est déconnecté ?

* * *

**Joe Hart **aime **Le Club d'abstinence**

**Quinn Fabray : **Mon pauvre, tu es bien le seul... :S

**Joe Hart :** Je croyais que tu en étais la présidente !

**Quinn Fabray : **Plus cette année, non. J'ai... évolué...

**Santana Lopez : **Traduction : "cette année, j'ai décidé de m'envoyer Berry !"

(**Rachel Berry** aime ça)

**Joe Hart :** Quoi ?

**Quinn Fabray :** QUOI ?!

**Rachel Berry :** Mon doigt a glissé, okay ! ^^'

**Santana Lopez :** Si tu continues, y a pas que sur le bouton "j'aime" qu'il va glisser, ton doigt...

**Quinn Fabray :** Santana !

**Santana Lopez : **Me remercie pas, ça me fait plaisir de faire avancer ton "flirt platonique en sur-place" avec Berry... :P

**Quinn Fabray :** On ne flirte pas !

**Rachel Berry :** Ah bon ?

**Santana Lopez :** ...

**Joe Hart :** Vous êtes sûres que vous ne préférez pas parler du club d'abstinence ?

**Santana Lopez :** Ni en parler, ni y penser, ni même remarquer que ce truc existe encore. Maintenant si tu ne m'en veux pas, je vais retrouver Brit Brit. Et j'ai vraiment pas l'intention de "m'abstenir" avec elle...

(**Brittany S. Pierce** aime ça)

* * *

**$ugar Motta** aime **Petit Farfadet Irlandai$ et $a $ublime, Riche et Grandio$e Petite Amie**

**Mercedes Jones : **Sugar, c'est toi qui as créé cette page ?

**$ugar Motta :** Non... O:)

**Mercedes Jones : **Il n'y a que des photos de Rory et toi quand vous étiez en couple, et tu as remplacé tous les "s" par le symbole "dollar". Qui d'autre ça pourrait être ?

**$ugar Motta : **Bon d'accord, c'est moi... Mais ça fait partie d'un plan alors *chuuuuut*... Cette foi$, j'y arriverai... ;)

**Mercedes Jones : **À ta place, je compterais pas trop là-dessus...

**Brittany S. Pierce : **Wow ! Bravo Sugar, elle est très jolie ta page-souvenir sur votre couple séparé ! ^^

(**Santana Lopez,** **Sam Evans** et **Rory Flanagan** aiment ça)

**Rory Flanagan : **C'est sympa mais... est-ce que c'est encore un de tes plans pour nous remettre ensemble ?

**$ugar Motta :** Pas du tout ! Ju$te un hommage au beau couple que nou$ formion$. Pa$ vrai qu'on était bien ensemble, my $weet Rory ? *coeur*

**Brittany S. Pierce : **C'est vrai que vous étiez vraiment mignons...

**$ugar Motta :** Tien$, qu'e$t-ce que je disais ! :D

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Dommage que Rory soit une Licorne...

**$ugar Motta :** QUOI ?!

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Et qu'il ne soit plus amoureux de toi...

(**Sam Evans **aime ça)

**$ugar Motta : **RORY, $ALE TRAÎTRE, TU VA$ T'EXPLIQUER ET TOUT DE $UITE !

**Sam Evans :** Il n'a rien à t'expliquer, vous êtes séparés, non ?

(**Rory Flanagan** aime ça)

**$ugar Motta** : Rory ?

(**Sam Evans** aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Bon le Sory, vous vous calmez sur le "J'aime", ça devient presque obscène là !

**Sam Evans :** Sory ? Je vais enfin savoir ce que ça veut dire ou pas ?

**Rory Flanagan :** C'est le surnom qu'on aurait si on sortait ensemble. Sam + Rory = Sory.

**Sam Evans :** Tu savais ?!

**Rory Flanagan :** ...

**Sam Evans : **...

**Rory Flanagan : **C'est même moi qui ai inventé ce nom...

**$ugar Motta :** Quoi ?! Mais Rory, POURQUOI ?

**Santana Lopez :** Rhooo, toi la ferme !

(**Sam Evans**, **Rory Flanagan** et **Brittany S. Pierce** aiment ça)

**Rory Flanagan :** Sam ? Tu veux plus me parler ?

**Sam Evans : **Je suis chez les Pierce dans dix minutes !

**Brittany S. Pierce : **Génial ! Ma mère vient de préparer le goûter, tu vas pouvoir rester avec nous :)

**Santana Lopez :** Tu sais mon coeur, je crois pas que c'est pour le goûter qu'il vient...

* * *

_Une demi-heure plus tard..._

**Sam Evans **est maintenant en couple avec** Rory Flanagan**

(**Noah Puckerman**, **Quinn Fabray** et **24 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray : **Enfin ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous :')

**$ugar Motta :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! :( C'e$t inadmi$$ible, vou$ avez pa$ le droit !

**Sam Evans** a bloqué **$ugar Motta.**

**Santana Lopez : **Correction : "Sam Evans a rendu service à l'humanité" :P

(**Rory Flanagan** aime ça)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** C'était beeeaaaauuu ! *o* Un peu comme Finn et Rachel avant, sauf que cette fois, ça faisait pas mal au cœur de les regarder s'embrasser... O:)

(**Santana Lopez**,** Quinn Fabray** et **Noah Puckerman** aiment ça)

**Mercedes Jones :** Félicitations les garçons ! Sam, tu n'as pas perdu de temps, mais ça devait arriver alors je suis contente pour vous...

**Sam Evans :** Merci Mercedes, vraiment... :')

**Santana Lopez : **Sory accompli ! :D

**Noah Puckerman :** Maintenant, passons au Quinnchel... *mwahahaha*

**Rachel Berry :** Pour ton information, on dit Faberry !

**Quinn Fabray :** Quinnchel ressemblait trop à Finchel, et ni Rach' ni moi ne voulions ça... :P

**Santana Lopez :** Attendez... Vous vous êtes déjà trouvé un nom de couple ?! Et vous vouez me faire croire que vous flirtez pas ! *o*

**Rachel Berry :** Tu employais "Santittany" alors que Brit et toi ne sortiez pas encore ensemble

**Santana Lopez :** Oui mais quoi que j'aie pu en dire, on faisait déjà l'amour, et ça _comptait_ ! :P

(**Brittany S. Pierce **aime ça)

**Noah Puckerman : **Mmmmmmmh...

**Santana Lopez : **Toi écrase ou je te bloque !

**Noah Puckerman :** Pitié non ! Je veux pas manquer les statuts Faberritana ! :'(

**Santana Lopez :** C'est mieux...

**Noah Puckerman :** Au fait, Rachel et Quinn se sont déconnectées !

**Santana Lopez :** T'en fais pas, on les coincera ! ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Sanny ! Sam reste chez nous ce soir, alors ma mère dit que je peux t'inviter aussi ! :D

**Santana Lopez :** J'arrive tout de suite, princesse ! *cœur*

**Noah Puckerman : **Et moi ?!

**Santana Lopez :** Tape toi une cuite avec Hudson. Ou tape toi Hudson, je m'en fiche ! Et peut-être que tu nous foutras la paix comme ça...

**Noah Puckerman :** ...

* * *

Voilà :D vos réactions ? des pairings que vous aimeriez voir ?

Sache que petit bouton bleu ne mords pas, ô cher lecteur ! :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey, salut la compagnie :D  
Nous voici de retour pour la suite de cette fiction. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre aura autant de succès que le premier !**

FOF: hahaha ma Sista, toujours la première à me commenter :D Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

**Chachou76: **merci à toi ! Tiens, tu aimes les pairings ? Je ne suis responsable que du Faberritana, pour les trucs... bizarres, tu t'adresses à Dark Roz :P

**lele34110: **voilà la suite ;)

**lulu62149: **ha ha, merci pour Santana :P C'est MON personnage de toute manière :D Et pour le Pinn... que veux-tu, Dark Roz aime des trucs bizarres :D

**Aya Kouyouchtebayatchi : **(outch, quel pseudo ! x) merci pour ta review , si on à réussi à te faire rire eh bien tant mieux, mission accomplie pour nous :D Quand à tes couples préférés, tu parles de Brittana bien entendu (a) ?

**Dark Roz: **si c'est pas la classe ça, mon Ecrin-Veine qui me met une review :D prête pour la cascade de reviews ma Soniania "rien qu'à moi" ?

**CeliaaRivera: **(mais quel pseudo magnifique :D), voilà la suite ;)

**Cul d'Autruche: **(mais quel pseudo... original :D oui j'aime bien commenter les pseudos, et alors :O) contente que tu ai aimé, et on est d'accord, Faberritana Powa !

**Yunoki: **merci, profite bien de ce deuxième chapitre :)

**lupa78: **yeah ma couz', profite de ce deuxième chapitre, il est d'enfer :P Dark Roz s'est donnée à fond :D et ne t'inquiètes pas, je te laisses ton Faberry ;)

**virg05:** oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis une Brittana pure race, et entièrement dévouée au Faberritana. Tu ne risques pas de les perdre dans une de mes fictions, tu peux en être sure ;)

**Katy Rivera: **Wow, merci beaucoup :D j'adore tes fictions, donc une review de toi me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que le chapitre deux sera à la hauteur du premier ;) (et merci d'avoir publié du Karley... je suis fan !)

**Brittana in love:** Alors déjà, rien que ton pseudo est parfait :D Ensuite merci beaucoup pour la réplique de Sam ^^ il est tellement... lui, que c'est totalement quelque chose que j'imagine pouvoir sortir de sa grande bouche de Mérou :) voilà la suite !

**Alounet:** Ahhhh, cher shipper de ce pairing étonnant qu'est le Sory :D contente que ça t'ai plu ;) j'espère que tu va apprécier ce deuxième chapitre !

**yhcorb: **merci beaucoup !

**chloe: **Faberry officiel... pas pour tout de suite ! :P et Mercedes/Artie ? Seriously ?! Oo

**Brittana Madness: **toi aussi tu as un pseudo vraiment très classe je trouve ! Laisser Brittana ? mais encore heureux que je laisse Britanna :O ! Je SUIS une Britanna Addict, crois moi que Dark Roz dois rajouter un peu de tout sinon je ne développe qu'elles deux :P Bah Finn... fidèle à lui-même quoi ! Un cétacé pur race :D Sory ? Mignon ? tu devrais lire Dark Roz et Alounet toi :P et on est d'accord, tant que cette immondice nommée Bram ne se manifeste pas, que Sam aille faire mumuse avec qui il veut ! même l'irlandais :D

**N: **merci, Santana au pouvoir :D

**DB; Smackk:** Faberritana powa ! Bien sur que je les laisse !

**NobodySaidItWasEasy,annadu4485: **voilà le chapitre deux! Bonne rigolade :D

**willowpotetose: **merci pour Dark Roz, c'était du grand ...elle ! xD

**Fan de fic,sgath13: **merci, Lord T est sympa à traiter :P

**finchel-momo: **même si ton pseudo ... craint, (sans t'offenser hein !) eh bien merci de me suivre, et amuse toi bien avec ce nouveau chapitre !

Encore un énorme, non GIGANTESQUE merci à **Dark Roz**, sans qui cette fiction n'aurait pas autant de succès et de mordant. Tu gères Ecrin-veine :D

* * *

**Quinn Fabray** a mis à jour sa photo de profil

**Santana Lopez :** Plus explicite que ça, tu meurs.

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Finn Hudson :** Quinn, pourquoi tu as une étoile en photo de profil ?

**Noah Puckerman :** Elle veut atteindre Broadway, dans tous les sens du terme mon pote ;)

(**Santana Lopez** et **Brittany Pierce** aiment ça )

**Finn** **Hudson** : Mais elle ne voulait pas aller à Yale ?

**Mercedes** **Jones** : Oh Jésus… faites quelque chose !

**Sam** **Evans** : Tu changes de projet professionnel BFF ?

**Santana** **Lopez** : La team Débilitus a parlé.

(**Noah Puckerman**, **Finn Hudson** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Brittany** **Pierce** : Vous êtes tous des loosers. Bande de nuls.

**Santana** **Lopez** : You're a genius babe ! *cœur*

**Quinn** **Fabray** : _A Finn :_ si j'ai changé ma photo, c'est justement pour faire parler les personnes qui n'en valent pas la peine. Oups pardon…

_A Santana :_ va rejoindre Brittany… à cette allure-là, on va avoir une coupure de courant tellement la tension entre vous est énorme…

_A Sammy :_ Je t'expliquerai… bientôt !

**Rachel** **Berry** : Oh mon dieu Quinn, tu l'as fait :')

**Quinn** **Fabray** : Une promesse est une promesse non ? :)

**Finn** **Hudson** : *ne comprends plus rien*

**Santana** **Lopez** : Ne précise pas « plus », tu ne comprends JAMAIS rien, jeune cétacé. Britt, dans cinq minutes chez moi… :D

(**Noah Puckerman** aime ça)

**Kurt** **Hummel** : Rachel BERRY !

**Mercedes** **Jones** : Ouhh… tensions au pays des BFF ! *pop-corn*

**Santana** **Lopez** : High-five Big Mama !

**Mercedes** **Jones**: C'est un plaisir, Satan ;)

**Rachel** **Berry** : Kuuuurt ? *sourire crispé*

**Tina** **Cohen**-**Chang** : Et c'est partiiiii !

**Blaine** **Anderson** : Tu n'aurais pas OMMIS de me dire QUELQUES TRUCS ?!

**Blaine** **Anderson** : (j'ai essayé de le déconnecter de son compte… j'ai vraiment essayé !)

**Noah** **Puckerman** : T'es soumis mec, on a compris.

(**Santana Lopez**, **Brittany Pierce** et **Quinn Fabray** aiment ça)

**Rachel** **Berry** : Hum euh… Kurt, tu entends quoi par « quelques trucs » ? ^^'

**Quinn** **Fabray** : Je ne suis pas un « truc ». Un peu de respect Hummel.

**Santana** **Lopez** : …

**Mercedes** **Jones** : …

**Artie** **Abrams** : …

**Sam** **Evans** : …

**Quinn** **Fabray**: Vous avez tous bloqué vos claviers ou quoi ? Oo

**Rachel** **Berry** : =$

**Quinn** **Fabray** : ?

**Quinn** **Fabray** : Oh… je vois.

**Brittany** **Pierce** : Quinn est une licorne :D !

**Rory** **Flanagan** : Elle vit dans un arc-en-ciel , non ?

**Brittany** **Pierce** : Comment tu as deviné :O

**Rory** **Flanagan** : Je suis un farfadet ;) Je sais tout !

**Sam** **Evans** : Eh bien le farfadet est attendu dans la demeure du maitre _jedi_…

**Rory** **Flanagan** : Oh… =S J'arrive !

**Noah** **Puckerman** : Euuurk…

**Finn** **Hudson**: =D ! … ?

**Noah** **Puckerman**: T'as gagné Hudson, ramène ta fraise.

**Santana** **Lopez**: Non mais j'y cro-…

**Santana** **Lopez** : …Crois pas ! Baleineau s'envo-…

**Santana** **Lopez** : aokoizjenenfjnbbezb

**Noah** **Puckerman** : Ah, Brittany est arrivée les gars :D

* * *

**Rachel** **Berry** à mis à jour sa photo de profil

**Mercedes** **Jones** : Une tranche de bacon ? Sérieusement Rachel ?

**Finn** **Hudson** : Oh, mais tu n'es plus végétative ? :O

**Mike** **Chang** : Végétarienne Finn, végétarienne.

(**Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Santana Lopez** et **Sam Evans** aiment ça)

**Finn** **Hudson** : Mais c'est pareil…

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** Juive ET végétarienne, et elle poste une photo de viande de porc. Y a que moi que ça choque ?

**Quinn** **Fabray** : Awww… so cute !

**Santana** **Lopez** : Berry est désormais Fabrayenne …

(**Noah Puckerman** et **Brittany Pierce** aiment ça)

**Quinn** **Fabray** : La ferme Lopez !

**Santana** **Lopez** : Oh oh, on sort les griffes, lion Quinn ? Tu as des choses à cacher ?

**Quinn** **Fabray** : Ne me cherche pas Santana…

**Santana** **Lopez** : T'as un souci Blondie ?

**Brittany** **Pierce** : Quinnie, Sanny, ça suffit ! Stop à la violence…

**Artie** **Abrams** : Et elle fait des rimes en plus :D

**Quinn** **Fabray** : …viens en privé Satan, on va régler ça.

**Rachel** **Berry** : Quinn ?!

**Santana** **Lopez** : Je démonte Fabray et je reviens m'occuper d'Abrams. Prépare tes roues.

**Rachel** **Berry** : Quinn ?!

**Mercedes** **Jones** : Ouuutch… ça va saigner…

**Sam** **Evans** : Ça doit faire partie de la chose qu'elle doit m'expliquer ?

**Noah** **Puckerman** : Ouaip Evans. Même si la chose en question est _légèrement_ difficile à suivre…

**Rachel** **Berry** : Quinn ?!

**Sam** **Evans** : C'est quelque chose de rapide ?

**Noah** **Puckerman** : Ouais voilà, on va dire ça…

(**Mercedes Jones** et **Tina Cohen-Chang** aiment ça)

**Finn** **Hudson** : P**** de m**** je comprends rien …

**Noah** **Puckerman** : Viens à la maison mec, j'te fais un résumé ;)

**Finn** **Hudson** : Pourquoi un résumé ? On a un devoir pour demain ?

**Kurt** **Hummel** : Gosh…

**Rachel** **Berry** : Quinn ?!

**Noah** **Puckerman** : Bouge pas, j'arrive et je t'explique sinon on s'en sort plus…

**Rachel** **Berry** : Quinn ?!

**Rachel** **Berry** : Pourquoi personne ne me répond ?!

**Rachel** **Berry** : Ouuh Ouhh !

**Rachel** **Berry** : …

* * *

**Quinn** **Fabray** a écrit sur le mur de **Rachel Berry** : « Excuse-moi … j'étais légèrement occupée ».

**Rachel** **Berry** : Je vois ça… j'espère que tu t'es éclatée…

**Quinn** **Fabray** : Hum je pense plutôt que j'ai éclaté la personne oui…

**Noah** **Puckerman** : TOO HOT !

**Rachel** **Berry** : Très bien très bien… tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on annule notre soirée, alors ?

**Quinn** **Fabray** : Mais pourquoi tu voudrais annuler ?!

**Santana** **Lopez** : LOL Ice Queen… JE t'ai éclaté !

**Brittany** **Pierce** : SANTANA !

**Rachel** **Berry** : QUINN !

**Noah** **Puckerman** : Vous arrêtez pas *_*

**Quinn** **Fabray** : Mais quoi ?!

**Brittany** **Pierce** : Je suis triste comme un bébé panda triste… :'(

**Santana** **Lopez** : Mais pourquoi mon cœur ?!

**Rachel** **Berry** : Moi qui croyais que Brittany était l'amour de ta vie Santana… Quant à toi Quinn, tu m'as énormément déçue…

**Santana** **Lopez** : Mais arrêtes de raconter de la merde Berry ! Bien sûr que Brittany est la femme de ma vie !

**Quinn** **Fabray** : Quoi, déçue ?! Mais je n'ai rien fait Rach' !

**Santana** **Lopez** : « Rach » ? C'que c'est mignon Fabray …

**Quinn** **Fabray** : Oh la ferme Lopez, c'est à cause de tes conneries qu'on en est là !

**Santana** **Lopez** : WTF ?! C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, espèce de sauvage !

**Noah** **Puckerman** : Aarrgghhh… *_* *_* *_*

**Rachel** **Berry** : Viens chez moi Brittany… On pourra discuter entre nous.

**Brittany** **Pierce** : J'arrive. Je prends Lord T.

**Santana** **Lopez** : QUOI ?! Bébé, tu ne vas pas chez Berry !

**Quinn** **Fabray** : Comment ça entre vous ? Mais b***** je peux savoir ce qu'on me reproche ?!

**Santana** **Lopez** : Oh, tu jures maintenant Baby Mama ? À croire que savoir Berry te faisant la gueule te touche énormément…

**Sam** **Evans** : Euh… Brittany qui quitte la maison en pleurant, c'est normal Oo ?

**Santana** **Lopez** : QUOI ?! Comment ça en pleurant ? C'est quoi ce b***** !

**Quinn** **Fabray** : On dirait que ça te touche, tiens…

(**Noah Puckerman**, **Finn Hudson** et 16 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana** **Lopez** : LA FERME FABRAY ! Evans, pourquoi Britt ne répond pas à son fuckin téléphone ?!

**Sam** **Evans** : Elle l'a laissé sur son lit…

**Quinn** **Fabray** : Kurt ?

**Kurt** **Hummel** : Un problème Fabray ?

**Quinn** **Fabray** : Oo… euh, je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait, là ?

**Mercedes** **Jones** : Les reines des sous-entendus se font prendre à leur propre jeu…

**Santana** **Lopez** : Tu développes Aretha ?!

**Quinn** **Fabray** : Comment ça sous-entendus ?!

**Kurt** **Hummel** : …

**Noah** **Puckerman** : … :bave :

**Mercedes** **Jones**: …

**Tina** **Cohen**-**Chang**: …

**Santana** **Lopez** : Oh… My… God… Q. prépare toi, je passe te prendre dans 5 minutes, on go chez Berry.

**Quinn** **Fabray** : À de suite, S.

**Tina** **Cohen**-**Chang** : Suis-je la seule à remarquer avec quelle rapidité elles se réconcilient ?

**Noah** **Puckerman** : Quand il y a un intérêt commun, tu peux être sûre qu'elles seront d'accord…

**Finn Hudson :** Attendez… ça veut dire qu'il s'est rien passé entre Santana et Quinn ?!

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** Par pitié… Puck, tu devais pas lui expliquer ?

**Noah Puckerman :** J'ai déjà eu du mal à lui faire comprendre toute l'histoire du flirt/étoile/bacon, trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre pour expliquer votre petit quiproquo débile…

**Finn Hudson :** Puck… Steuplaît… ?

**Noah Puckerman : **…

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **…

**Noah Puckerman : **Okay, je repasse chez toi pour te réexpliquer…

**Finn Hudson :** Youhooooouuuu !

**Noah Puckerman : **Abruti…

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** Si Santana était là, elle sortirait quelque chose du genre « Il va sûrement utiliser sa bouche pour autre chose que _t'expliquer_… »

**Noah Puckerman :** O.o ?

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Quoi, c'est pas vrai peut-être ?

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** C'est ça, déconnectez-vous bande de lâches !

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** Vivement que Santana revienne ! Avec elle, ils n'auraient pas osé partir avant qu'elle ait fini de les insulter…

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Et elle aurait réussi à leur faire cracher le morceau sur leur relation _amicale_…

**Mike Chang : **Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la vie privée de nos amis ? :o

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Depuis que mon ordi est en réparation… :(

**Mike Chang :** Pitié, pas encore ! :( Qu'est-ce que ce site de fanfictions a de plus que moi ?

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Du slash ! Et du lemon !

**Mike Chang :** …

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** J'en ai BESOIN, tu comprends ?!

**Mike Chang : **Non. Mais je m'y ferais plus facilement si tu ne laissais pas trainer tes lemons slash…

**Mike Chang :** Surtout quand _je_ suis un des personnages…

**Mike Chang :** Et que tout le Glee Club me passe dessus…

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** …

**Mike Chang : **…

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Ça n'arrivera plus jamais, promis !

**Mike Chang : **Merci…

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** Ça te dit de passer chez moi ? En attendant la réparation de mon ordi, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre… Et j'aime pas restée fâchée avec toi, autant se _réconcilier_ tout de suite… O:)

**Mike Chang : **J'arrive ! ;)

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** À tout de suite mon cœur…

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** Mais quand même, faudrait vraiment que j'arrive à télécharger ce site sur mon fichu portable !

**Mike Chang : **Heureusement que je t'aime, toi… :S

* * *

**Sam Evans** a écrit sur le mur de **Quinn** **Fabray : **Toujours vivante, Quinnie ?

**Sam Evans : **Quinn ?

**Sam Evans :** Ça fait trois heures que vous êtes parties, là !

**Sam Evans : **Je commence vraiment à flipper…

**Santana Lopez : **Tu peux pas t'occuper avec ton nain irlandais, merde ?!

**Sam Evans :** Dieu merci, enfin quelqu'un ! Comment va Quinn ?

**Sam Evans : **Santana, me laisse pas comme ça !

**Santana Lopez :** Oh, tu te calmes Justin(e) Bieber ! Elle va très bien ta Quinn. Elle dort.

**Sam Evans :** Chez Rachel ?

**Santana Lopez :** On est toutes restées à dormir. Faut dire qu'on est crevées…

**Sam Evans :** Donc vous êtes réconciliées ?

**Sam Evans :** Santana ?!

**Santana Lopez : **Deux secondes le mérou ! Brit dort dans mes bras, je vais pas la réveiller pour tes beaux yeux !

**Santana Lopez :** Et oui on est réconciliées. Et Berry a adoré la _réconciliation_…

**Noah Puckerman : **Miaaaaaam… O:)

**Sam Evans : **Et c'est reparti!

**Noah Puckerman :** Comment c'était la réconciliation Faberry ? Chaud ? Bouillant ? Torride ?

**Santana Lopez : **Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te réponde !

**Noah Puckerman : **Même pas pour voir la tête de Rachel quand elle saura que tu me l'as dit…

**Santana Lopez :** Hum… Tentant…

**Noah Puckerman : **Mais j'ai toujours été tentant… :P

**Santana Lopez : **Tentante ta _proposition_, ducon ! Toi par contre, je dirais… moyen-bof… Pour le peu que t'as dans le froc…

**Finn Hudson : **C'est même pas vrai !

**Santana Lopez : **Génial ! Manque plus que les deux elfes du bonheur à paillettes et on la famille Village People au complet !

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Sam Evans **et 19 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Comment tu nous as appelés ?!

**Blaine Anderson :** Kurt, calme-toi, c'est plutôt mignon…

**Kurt Hummel :** Toi tu trouves _tout_ mignon !

**Santana Lopez :** Si vous avez compris que je parlais de vous, c'est qu'il y a du vrai là-dedans…

(**Finn Hudson** et **Noah Puckerman** aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel : **Vous feriez mieux de ne pas m'énerver, vous deux…

**Finn Hudson :** Pourquoi ? O:)

**Kurt Hummel : **Parce que vu ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure dans ta chambre, c'est pas dans ton intérêt. À moins que tu veuilles que je fasse écouter à Carole le joli petit enregistrement que j'ai sur mon portable…

(**Santana Lopez** et **Blaine Anderson **aiment ça)

**Finn Hudson : **Traîtres !

**Noah Puckerman :** On en profitera pour dire à monsieur Hummel ce que Finn a vu dans une certaine cabine d'essayage, quand tu l'as forcé à faire du shopping avec vous la semaine dernière…

**Santana Lopez :** Attention, les prudes se lâchent !

**Blaine Anderson :** On a pas… dans la cabine d'essayage !

**Noah Puckerman : **Finn est peut-être un peu con, mais lui aussi il sait se servir de son portable. Pour prendre des photos, des vidéos, ce genre de choses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

(**Santana Lopez** aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Okay… Je vais supprimer l'enregistrement alors…

(**Finn Hudson** aime ça)

**Noah Puckerman :** Bonne idée, oui !

**Santana Lopez : **Bien essayé Hummel. Dommage que tu te sois fait écrabouiller par la baleine et son… mec… Mais j'aime cette attitude !

**Noah Puckerman : **Au fait Lopez, tu devais pas nous faire un petit résumé de la _réconciliation_ Faberryenne ? O:)

(**Finn Hudson** aime ça)

**Santana Lopez : **Pas que je me souvienne, nan…

**Noah Puckerman :** Alleeeeeeez… :'(

**Santana Lopez : **Tu leur demanderas demain, quand elles seront sorties de la chambre de Berry…

**Finn Hudson :** Oooooooooooh ! O.o

**Santana Lopez :** Elles dorment, abruti !

**Finn Hudson :** Dommage…

**Noah Puckerman :** Mais j'en connais d'autres qui dorment pas… Pas vrai Finn ?

**Santana Lopez :** J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour à propos de la vie sexuelle de quelqu'un, mais là fermez-là ! Je veux _vraiment_ pas savoir.

**Santana Lopez :** Argh ! Maintenant qu'ils sont déconnectés tous les deux, c'est comme si je savais. Beurk !

**Kurt Hummel :** Essaye de te concentrer uniquement sur la personne dans tes bras… O:)

**Santana Lopez :** …

**Santana Lopez :** Bonne idée Hummel. Si je n'éprouvais pas ce sentiment de supériorité à ton égard, je t'aurais remercié.

**Kurt Hummel :** Mais de rien ;) Je sais ce que c'est, les images (et les _bruits_) désagréables…

* * *

**William Shuester** a posté sur la page **New Directions** : J'ai l'impression que vous êtes moins concentrés en ce moment, les jeunes… N'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler à moi ou à Miss Pillsburry si quelque chose vous préoccupe…

**Santana Lopez :** Monsieur, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous (ou pas), si aucun de nous ne vous a accepté en ami, c'est _justement_ pour que vous ne veniez pas nous harceler jusque sur Facebook. C'est _notre_ domaine. Je vous conseille donc d'aller vous inscrire sur Copains d'Avant et de ne plus _jamais_ nous conseiller de "venir vous en parler". Même en cas d'urgence vitale, nous ne le ferions pas.

Bonne (mauvaise) journée.

Une adepte de Facebook qui refuse qu'on empiète sur son territoire.

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Noah Puckerman** et 19 autres personnes aiment ça).

* * *

**Rachel Berry **a passé une journée exécrable…

**Noah Puckerman : **Que t'est-il arrivé ma sexy juive ?

**Rachel Berry **: Disons que le fait que Finn et toi étiez en match aujourd'hui (et donc non-présents au lycée) a favorisé le lancé de slushies sur cibles faibles…

**Kurt Hummel : **+1…

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Mes yeux sont encore plus bridés …

**Artie Abrams : **Les rayons de mes roues sont gélifiés par le sucre …

**Mercedes Jones : **J'ai encore le visage gelé …

**Rory Flanagan : **Mon œil droit ne fonctionne plus très bien…

**Finn Hudson : **QUOI ?!

**Noah Puckerman : **QUOI ?!

**Blaine Anderson : **QUOI ?!

**Mike Chang : **QUOI ?!

**Sam Evans : **QUOI ?!

**Santana Lopez : **Perso, je vais très bien.

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Sugar Motta** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman : **On t'a pas sonnée Lopez !

**Santana Lopez : **Reste flex Pucky, je m'en voudrais de te rendre stérile à vie et ainsi me priver de l'hilarante vision d'un autre bébé lézard…

**Quinn Fabray : **La ferme Lopez !

**Santana Lopez : **Tiens, qui me parle ?

**Rachel Berry : **Oh mais arrêtez toutes les deux ! Quinnie !

**Santana Lopez : **Oh oui Quinnie, arrête donc, tu vas te prendre la fessée. Ah, tu n'attends que ça ? Au temps pour moi.

(**Noah Puckerman** et **Mike Chang** aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray : **Rachel… on peut se voir ?

**Rachel Berry : **Euh oui bien sûr, viens !

**Noah Puckerman : **C'est toi Lopez qui a commandé cette opération ?

**Santana Lopez : **Eh oh le blaireau, on est pas en Afghanistan. J'ai rien commandé du tout.

(**Mercedes Jones** et **Sam Evans** aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry : **Si ce n'est pas toi, qui est-ce alors Santana ? Ce n'est surement pas Quinn !

**Santana Lopez : **Ta confiance inébranlable en cette garce est aussi affligeant que la taille de ton nez, Berry.

(**Sugar Motta,** **Rory Flanagan** et 17 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray : **Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Lopez… Brittany est une proie facile.

**Kurt Hummel : **Mais ce lycée est une « Rainbow School » à lui tout seul ma parole !

(**Blaine Anderson** aime ça)

**Santana Lopez : **Tu touches Brittany, t'es morte. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ma girlfriend. Du genre, celle avec qui je veux passer le restant de ma vie. C'est qui Berry pour toi ? Ah oui, une fille que tu as persécutée depuis la première fois que tu l'as vue, humiliée des centaines de fois en public et rabaissée l'équivalent d'un milliard de fois.

**Rachel Berry : **Oh putain…

**Mercedes Jones : **Rachel, je rêve ou tu viens de jurer :O ?

**Rachel Berry : **Quinn était arrivée chez moi… elle vient de repartir pour, je cite « choper Lopez et lui faire la peau » :S

**Rachel Berry : **Noah, tu es rentré ?

**Noah Puckerman : **Déjà en bas de chez toi princesse, viens vite !

* * *

**Rachel Berry **ne sait toujours pas à qui elle doit ses nombreuses douches d'aujourd'hui…

**Rachel Berry **et** Ellina Helys **sont maintenant amies.

**Rachel Berry **a écrit sur le mur de** Ellina Helys : **Euh… on se connait ?

**Ellina Helys : **Ouaip. Tu as posé une question, j'estime légitime d'y répondre. Pour les slushies c'était moi, le Troll.

**Rachel Berry : **Oo… Euh… GC, help ?

**Mercedes Jones : **T'es qui toi ? T'as un souci ?

**Ellina Helys : **Salut big Mama. Non je n'ai pas de soucis, j'affirme seulement ma suprématie sur vos vies misérables.

(**Finn Hudson** aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel : **Quelqu'un sait qui diable est cette fille ?!

**Noah Puckerman : **T'as un de ces corps *_* S'il te manque un goûter un de ces 4, pense à moi belle demoiselle ;)

**Ellina Helys : **Je note beau gosse ! Et pour répondre à ta question Lady Face, je suis la nouvelle recrue de Sue Sylvester. Assignée au poste de capitaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

**Rachel Berry : **QUOI ? Mais c'est Quinn la capitaine, tu n'as pas le droit ! Et puis, on ne t'a jamais vue au lycée !

**Ellina Helys : **J'ai été transférée, RuPaul… Lopez et Fabray ont été virées de l'équipe, donc je prends la place de capitaine et une espèce de fille blonde perchée devient sous-capitaine.

**Santana Lopez : **La « fille blonde perchée » est ma copine, J-Lo. Baisse d'un ton si tu ne veux pas bouffer les touches de ton clavier une par une.

(**Mercedes Jones,** **Rachel Berry** et 54 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray : **Et profite bien de ce poste. Tu ne le garderas pas longtemps…

**Santana Lopez :** Tcheck Blondie !

**Quinn Fabray : **;)

**Kurt Hummel : **Oo … Je n'ai pas rêvé leur admission aux urgences hier soir à cause d'une (autre) bagarre, hein ?

**Mercedes Jones : **Ne cherche pas Kurt… elles se comprennent c'est l'essentiel.

**Brittany Pierce : **La perchée va te botter le cul tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus jamais te faire prendre par qui que ce soit.

(**Quinn Fabray,** **Santana Lopez** et 78 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Mike Chang : **Oo

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Oo

**Sam Evans : **Oo Santana, tu as hacké son compte ?

**Santana Lopez : **Je ne suis pas avec elle *_*

**Rachel Berry : **Quinn, privé…

**Quinn Fabray : **Euh… ouaip :S

* * *

Vos réactions ? Vos envies, des suggestions :D ? petite review , quand tu nous tiens... *siffle*


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, ok, c'est vrai. J'ai légèrement tardé à update... m'enfin. Faut pas m'en vouloir , j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration , j'avais pomé mon Ecrin-Veine et j'ai une surdose de bonheur qui m'empêche d'écrire !  
So, bonne lecture à tous :)****

annadu4485,enimsay78, fapezberry78,BlackHoles76,djmama92,op2line,yunoki: voilà la suite, enjoy !

**faberry-momo: **je trouve que ton pseudo est soudainement beaucoup mieux :D et quelle embrouille ? envoie moi un mp au pire, je te répondrais. Je suis douée pour pomer mes lecteurs dans mes délires x)

**mlle Lucifer: **mais je t'en prie ! j'espère que tu rigoleras encore avec ce chapitre :P et merci pour la dernière réplique de Britt', ça, c'était de moi x)

**Paori :** haaaa... MA Pao'... VégétaLienne, ok j'ai noté, me tape pas une crise espèce de Faberry blessée ! oui, je sais que le Sory , c'est pas ton kiff... mais faut faire plaisir à tout le monde :P merci pour la réplique de Britt', et le Quinntana continuera comme ça pendant un petit moment je pense. A part ça ... aller l'OM :D

**Alix Lupin Van Histers Hath : **ouaaaaaah c** ! une demie heure pour taper ton pseudo xD so, voilà la suite !

**Aliie Rose:** Contente que le Quinntana te plaise ! Et oui, je sais, le Pinn et le Sory, c'est bizarre. Mais si vous avez du mal avec ça, contactez donc Dark Roz... elle se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer son point de vue sur ces deux couples, en particulier le Sory xD contente que ce soit ta fiction FB préférée ! *fière*

**lupa78: **ma Couz'Couz' ... tu le sauras un jour ! (peut être :P) amuse toi bien avec ce nouveau chapitre !

**p'tit griffon: **contente que tu ai bien ri ! C'est fait pour ! :D j'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira tout autant

**Brittana in love: **aaaaaah, mon pseudo que j'aime ! :D encore une fois, contente que le Quinntana plaise. Hé hé, merci pour les répliques de Santana... *fière* Et c'est aussi génial grâce à Dark Roz, c'est elle qui nous met ses plus belles répliques !

**NoodleGleek: **alors du Klaine ? hum, comment te dire... j'aime pas ce couple x) je transmets donc ta demande à Dark Roz ! :P

**Doudou: **je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à kiffer la Brittany mode Santana :P enjoy !

**Yumiisan: **contente que tu ai retrouvé un peu de bonne humeur en lisant :D j'ai atteint mon objectif ! en espèrant que ce troisième chapitre te plaise tout autant ;)  
**  
Death to Bram: **alors déjà, toi , t'es quelqu'un de bien. Ton pseudo est élu meilleur pseudo de ce chapitre. Ah tu as aimé les quiproquos ? Cool :D les gens se perdent dedans des fois x) ta suggestion à été exaucée ! Brittana is here ! (je ne suis RIEN sans le Brittana de toute manière ! :P) je te préviens, je ne veux pas de procès pour échec scolaire hein ! ta review m'a bien fait plaisir, tout comme celle sur le chapitre 1, que je résumerais en : merci de m'aider à tuer les Bram, merci de ne pas me piquer MA Santana, et je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre niveau tuage de shippers pairings bizarres !****

androgyne: alors si j'ai "égayé" ta journée, tout va bien haha ! voilà la suite  
**  
Yoruichii: **oh que oui ça va saigneeeeeer ! ENJOY  
**  
charliecrt:** arf, ton pseudo était près d'être élu: pseudo le plus sportif de ce chapitre :/ tant pis ! contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que tu rigoleras autant avec celui là !****

ambroisine: t'inquiètes, on s'occupe de la poufiasse dans ce chapitre. Le coup du bacon, tu peux le comprendre si tu es une Faberry. Si ce n'est pas le cas, envoie un MP à Paori, elle t'expliquera ;P  
**  
Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à revendiquer en MP !**

Place au chapitre, avec un bonus à la fin. Si quelqu'un trouve qui l'a écrit, eh bien... il aura droit à me demander une scène spécifique avec son pairing préféré ! Interdit à Sista de répondre ! :D

* * *

****

**Ellina Hellis** pense qu'elle n'a jamais vu un tel niveau de merde dans une équipe de cheerleading.**  
**

**Santana Lopez :** En même temps, vu la capitaine actuelle, tu m'étonnes !

(**Brittany Pierce**, **Quinn Fabray** et **Santana Lopez** aiment ça)

**Ellina Hellis :** J'crois pas qu'on t'ait sonnée l'espagnole.

**Santana Lopez :** C'est toi qui mets des statuts pourris… Alors je suis là pour te les achever et te prouver à quel point tu es une bonne à rien. Coucouche panier Barbie !

(**Kurt** **Hummel**, **Tina Cohen-Chang** , **Sam Evans** et **134 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Ellina Hellis :** Tu t'prends pour qui, toi ? T'as vu ta gueule un peu ? Tu ressembles à un burrito mal baisé !

**Santana Lopez :** Woooow, quelle répartie. Je serais toi je me la fermerais, mademoiselle « je-me-fais-prendre-par-deux-joueurs-de-hockey-derr ière-une-voiture ».

(**Noah Puckerman**, **Finn Hudson**, **Sam Evans** et **147 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Brittany Pierce :** Et elle est pas mal baisée, ça je peux l'assurer :D J'suis un monstre au lit les gars ! :D

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Rachel Berry**, **Santana Lopez** et 123 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** Alors Ellina ? Achevée par la grande Snixx en personne ?

**Ellina Hellis :** Personne ne m'achève, tailleur de pipes. Je laisse simplement Lopez s'exprimer, vu que dans sa famille de bonnes à tout faire, elle n'a pas du souvent en avoir l'occasion.

**Quinn Fabray :** Oh p**** !

**Rachel Berry :** T'es où Quinn ? T'es avec Santana ?

**Quinn Fabray :** J'ÉTAIS avec Santana, elle à quitté les vestiaires tellement vite que je n'ai rien pu faire :O

**Ellina Hellis :** Vu ton cul d'ex engrossée, c'est compréhensible.

**Mercedes Jones :** Oh p**** !

**Kurt Hummel :** Rachel, t'es avec Quinn ?

**Rachel Berry : **J'ÉTAIS avec elle il y a moins de deux secondes :'( Elle est partie !

**Ellina Hellis :** À voir ta taille de lilliputienne, ça m'étonne pas qu'elle t'ai semée, Big Nose -_-'

**Noah Puckerman :** Bon ok, t'as cherché, t'as trouvé. Tu va te prendre le Glee Club dessus, et même si t'es vraiment bonne au lit et que ça m'embête de gâcher de la chair fraîche, tu vas te faire démonter.

**Ellina Hellis :** Ouah… comment vous dire ? J'en tremble...

**Will Shuester** a publié dans le groupe **Glee Club.**

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer POURQUOI vous êtes TOUS en T.I.G. alors que les communales sont dans moins d'un mois ?! »

**Sam Evans :** Vous voulez vraiment une explication ?

(**Rory Flanagan** aime ça)

**Will Shuester :** Oui, vraiment, j'aimerais bien !

**Sam Evans :** Brittany, à toi la parole.

**Brittany Pierce :** D'accord :D C'est pas compliqué. On était tranquillement en train de se balader dans les couloirs du lycée. Tout d'un coup, le plafond s'est ouvert, et des aspirateurs géants nous ont attiré vers le ciel. On a atterri dans une soucoupe volante, accueillis par des chats géants obèses qui nous ont offert des cookies. Parmi eux, il y avait une garce enfermée dans une cage électromagnétique habillée en rouge et blanc et qui agitait des pompons en nous hurlant des atrocités dans un dialecte étrange. On à rien compris. Après avoir fait le tour du monde en moins de 187463802028 secondes environ, ils nous ont reposés devant le lycée. Mais comme la team Space Tubbington à dégradé le plafond, et qu'ils sont invisibles par les humains qui ne croient pas en eux, Figgins à pensé qu'on avait troué le plafond à coup de kalachnikovs, et nous à collé en Travaux d'Intérêt Général. Pas la peine de me demander une promenade en soucoupe. Je suis une VIP car j'ai chez moi un des leurs.

(**Tout le Glee Club** et **Lord Tubbington **aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** She's fucking amazing ! *_*

(**Rachel Berry**, **Quinn Fabray** et **18 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**William Shuester:** Euh… Kurt? Traduction ? Maintenant !

**Kurt Hummel:** La version de Brittany est brillamment expliquée, monsieur Shue.

(**Blaine Anderson** aime ça)

**Sam Evans :** J'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même :D

(**Rory Flanagan** aime ça)

**Will Shuester :** Bien, puisque personne ne veut me dire ce que vous avez fait… Je vais aller voir le principal Figgins et savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

**Finn Hudson :** Ellina Hellis (la nouvelle capitaine des cheerleaders qui a volé la place de Quinn), a traité la famille de Santana de femmes de ménages esclaves, ce qui ne lui à apparemment pas plu. De là, elle à enchaîné sur le fait que Quinn est une ancienne femme enceinte d'un enfant qui était censé être le mien mais qui finalement ne l'était pas, et a terminé sur la taille de Rachel, qui est donc très petite. Cela a déclenché une troisième guerre Glee-ale, et elle à été expulsée pour avoir dégradé le bureau du proviseur avec des dessins de licornes, des ballons de football américain qui ont éclaté des vases, des dollars qui ont bouché les conduits d'aération et d'autres choses encore. Quant à nous, il a pensé que c'était de notre faute au début, mais quand $ugar à sorti la billetterie lourde, il a compris que c'était bien Ellina la fautive. Vu qu'elle est partie très vite (j'ai pas compris pourquoi, Santana voulait juste lui dire au revoir… O.o) eh bien, on s'est dévoués pour nettoyer. Voilà :)

**Santana Lopez :** Vendu !

(**Mercedes Jones** et **Quinn Fabray** aiment ça)

* * *

**Sue Sylvester **a posté sur la page **McKinley High Cheerios**

**« **Mes chères masses d'incompétence ambulantes, un entraînement supplémentaire est prévu demain soir, afin de rattraper le retard causé par la désertion inqualifiable de miss Hellis. _Q_. et _S._, vous êtes réintégrées en tant que co-capitaines. Pour les autres : un retard et vous êtes relayées en bas de pyramide, une absence et l'équipe ne vous compte plus parmi ses membres. À demain, tas de graisse incapables !** »**

(**Quinn Fabray **et **Santana Lopez **aiment ça)

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **aime la page **Bisexualité, ou l'art de démultiplier les possibilités**

(**Finn Hudson**, **Brittany S. Pierce **et **Sam Evans** aiment ça)

**Sam Evans : **Puck… Je suis ton bro… félicitations, tu as rejoint le côté obscur de la force ! x)

**Brittany S. Pierce : **Je savais pas que vous étiez tous bicornes... C'est génial ! :D

**Noah Puckerman : **Tout est dans le titre de la page je crois… Pourquoi un dieu sexuel comme moi devrait se limiter ?

**Santana Lopez : **Toi, un dieu sexuel ?! Laisse-moi rire !

**Santana Lopez : **D'ailleurs tu voulais pas t'envoyer l'autre pétasse (c'était quoi son nom déjà ? _Hélice_ ?) avant de retourner ta veste au dernier moment…

**Finn Hudson : **C'est pas vrai ! Puck est comme ça avec tout le monde, mais il en a rien a foutre de cette nana !

(**Noah Puckerman **aime ça)

**Santana Lopez : **Hudson, ça pue la jalousie à des kilomètres ce que tu viens de dire…

**Noah Puckerman : **Santana, laisse-le un peu… Et en plus il a raison, je touche pas au matériel usagé... et cette fille, y a que le train qui lui est pas passé dessus !

(**Santana Lopez **et **Finn Hudson **aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez : **Mais en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! Bouche-de-Mérou, tu m'avais pas dit que ton oncle travaillait dans une compagnie de chemins de fer ?

**Sam Evans : **C'est une _expression_, Santana_… _On va quand même pas la tuer.

**Noah Puckerman : **Et puis je te rappelle que le thème d'origine était les joies de la bisexualité :P Tu empiètes sur mon demi-coming-out, là…

**Santana Lopez :** Et bah j'adhère pas au concept, c'est tout ! Être bi, c'est comme dire qu'on aime _un peu _le chocolat pour ne pas passer pour un morfale, et s'en empiffrer dès que personne regarde… Alors libre à toi de t'empiffrer d'Hudson autant que tu veux, mais moi j'appelle ça de l'hypocrisie !

(**Rory Flanagan **et **Kurt Hummel** aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel : **Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Merci ! *.*

**Santana Lopez : **De rien Lady Hummel, les théories de Satan sont toujours brillantes ! :P

**Brittany S. Pierce : **Mais Sanny ? Je suis bi, moi… :'(

**Santana Lopez : **Oui mais c'est différent, toi tu es parfaite ! *coeur*

**Brittany S. Pierce : **Tu sais que mes parents sont pas là aujourd'hui… Et Lord Tubbington est en vacances dans la cuisine, donc je suis toute seule dans ma chambre…

**Santana Lopez :** Han ! *j'arrivej'arrivej'arrive*

**Sam Evans : **Pourquoi j'ai l'étrange impression que toutes nos conversations se finissent comme ça ? O:)

**Noah Puckerman : **T'exagère mec, des fois c'est Rachel qui va chez Quinn…

**Sam Evans : **Ou toi qui débarques chez Finn :P

**Noah Puckerman : **Ou _toi_ qui vas chez Farfadet !

**Sam Evans : **Raté ! C'est lui qu'est chez moi aujourd'hui… O:)

**Noah Puckerman : **Qu'est-ce que je disais ! x)

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe **est maintenant en couple.

**Blaine Anderson : **Est-ce que j'ai bien lu ?! O.o

**Kurt Hummel : **Même en vivant une centaine d'années, jamais je n'aurais pensé lire un jour quelque chose comme ça…

**Sebastian Smythe : **De toute façon tu vivras pas aussi longtemps, et c'est pas tes crèmes "_beauté" _de vieille décrépie (et inefficaces, de toute évidence) qui y changeront quoi que ce soit !

**Santana Lopez : **Eh bah ! C'est pas parce qu'il est en couple qu'il s'est ramolli, le suricate ! D'ailleurs c'est marrant, je savais pas que tu connaissais le sens de ce mot, « couple »…

**Sebastian Smythe : **Rassure-toi, il y a beaucoup d'autres choses que tu ne sais pas.

**Santana Lopez : **T'aventure pas sur ce terrain-là, je pourrais dire ou faire des choses à tes proches qui te fileraient les cauchemars…

**Sebastian Smythe : **Des mots, encore et toujours des mots… Pour ta gouverne Lopez, je ne perds pas mon temps comme vous autres à m'entourer de _proches_ insignifiants.

**Santana Lopez : **Et ton mec, c'est pas un proche ? D'ailleurs qui est le malheureux élu ?

**Sebastian Smythe : **T'aimerais bien le savoir, hein…

**Santana Lopez :** Je parie que c'est un cougar ! J'ai jamais compris ce qu'on pouvait trouver aux vieux pervers bedonnants, mais dépravé comme t'es ça doit pas te déranger…

**Blaine Anderson : **C'est quand même pas Ryerson ?!

**Sebastian Smythe : **Non mais t'es pas bien ! De nous deux, je suis pas celui qui couche avec un mutilé physique… D'ailleurs comment va cette bonne vieille Lady Face ? Toujours aussi coincé j'imagine.

**Kurt Hummel : **Espèce de sale… !

**Sebastian Smythe : **Oh oui, vas-y Hummel, essaye de sortir une vraie insulte pour voir ! À moins que dire un vilain gros mot te fasse rougir ?

**Noah Puckerman : **Crois-moi, de tout ce qui pourrait le faire rougir, c'est pas un pauvre gros mot au top de la liste… J'ai entendu parler d'une histoire de _répétitions artistiques_ plutôt intéressante… O:)

**Kurt Hummel :** Oh non !

**Blaine Anderson : **Comment tu sais ça d'abord ?! O.o

**Noah Puckerman : **J'avais oublié ma guitare à l'auditorium, alors je suis retourné la chercher hier soir. Bien sûr, j'avais pas prévu que vos seriez déjà en pleine performance au piano (ou devrais-je préciser _sur _le piano…)

**Kurt Hummel : **NOAH ! :$

**Sebastian Smythe : **Des détails ! des détails ! J'ai toujours aimé le gore…

**Noah Puckerman : **Nan mec, j'peux pas faire ça à mes potes…

**Kurt Hummel : **Alléluia !

**Blaine Anderson : **Merci, bro.

**Noah Puckerman : **Juste que Hummel a un sacré coup de reins… Et Blaine donne dans la voix, qui l'eut cru !

**Sebastian Smythe : **Quoi ?!

**Santana Lopez : **QUOI ?!

**Finn Hudson : **Aaaaaaah ! Image mentale de mon petit frère innocent ! Je te hais !

**Noah Puckerman : **Mais non, tu m'aimes trop pour ça voyons… :P

**Kurt Hummel : **Blaine vient de frôler la crise cardiaque ! Merci Puck, merci…

**Sebastian Smythe :** Oh, mais faites pas vos vierges effarouchées tous, on a bien compris que vous forniquez comme des lapins (il était temps, vous étiez à deux doigts de la date de péremption !)

**Santana Lopez : **Tu peux parler de date de péremption, monsieur « je me tape un vieux libidineux (et probablement moche et bedonnant) qui me larguera pour un plus jeune dès que j'aurais dépassé les vingt ans »…

**Sebastian Smythe : **Tu comprends vraiment rien !

**Santana Lopez :** …?

**Santana Lopez :** Oh mon dieu, on a vexé le suricate ! x)

**Blaine Anderson : **Et comment on découvre l'identité de celui qui a dompté LE Sebastian Smythe, maintenant ?

**Santana Lopez : **Tiens, Blaine-je-crie-sur-le-piano-Anderson est ressuscité ? O:)

**Blaine Anderson : **Hilarant Santana, vraiment… -_-'

**Santana Lopez : **Rho, ça va… De toute façon on finira par le coincer, moi aussi je veux savoir ! ;)

* * *

**BONUS**

**Noah Puckerman **: À tous ceux qui n'auraient pas pu profiter : "San... J'ai très envie de te faire des sweet lady kisses et de... *_te plaque contre le mur et te mord le cou en glissant ses mains sous ton t-shirt. Lèche lentement la marque en jouant avec la base de ton soutien-gorge avant de finir par te l'arracher. Glisse sa jambe entre les tiennes jusqu'à sentir ton corps se raidir et t'embrasse et te suçant la lèvre jusqu'à ce que tes jambes te lâchent et que pouvoir te faire tomber sur le lit pour grimper sur toi et..._* Pour savoir la suite, chez moi dans 10min. Love you *coeur* "  
Je ne pensais pas **Santana Lopez** si soumise, merci pour les détails hot **Brittany Pierce**.

(**Finn Hudson**, **Artie Abrams** et **107 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez** : Oh _cabrón_ ! _Qué idiota que eres_ ! _BASTARDO_ !  
Britt,mon amour, il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne comment envoyer un message privé sans le partager à la moitié de tes contacts...

(**Rachel Berry**, **Quinn Fabray** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray** : Ne te plaint pas, imagine si Puck avait reçu celui que j'ai eu il y a deux jours, c'était carrément plus... dérangeant...

(**Rachel Berry**, **Santana Lopez** et **1 autre personnes** aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry** : Si je puis me permettre, le sms en question te semblait bien moins dérangeant hier soir quand tu l'as mis en pratique...

(**Santana Lopez** et **1 autre personne** aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez** : On en apprend tous les jours avec Gay-Berry ! Et Puck... Je ne pensais pas avoir à le préciser mais... Vire moi ce message tout de suite si tu ne veux pas te faire arracher tes parties intimes !

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Rachel Berry** et **9 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman** : Tu rigoles Lopez ? C'est le post' le plus intéressant qu'on ai eu depuis celui sur la grossesse de Q ! D'ailleurs Baby Mama j'attend une copie du message dont tu parles au plus vite ;)

**Quinn Fabray** : Crève Puckerman.

(**Santana Lopez**, **Rachel Berry** et **104 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Rory Flanagan** : Euh Santana... Ça fait deux heures que Britt pleure en fouillant toute la maison parce qu'elle a perdu son portable...

**Santana Lopez** : Attend QUOI ? Putain j'arrive !

**Rachel Berry** : Euh... Puck ? Tu l'as reçu il y a combien de temps ce message ?

**Noah Puckerman** : ... Il y a 1h34... Pourquoi ?

**Quinn Fabray** : Parce que Britt ne consulte son FB que via son téléphone...

**Rachel Berry** : Élémentaire mon cher Watson !

(**Quinn Fabray** aime ça)

**Noah Puckerman** : P*** mais c'est qui qui m'a envoyé ça alors ? Oo

(**Rachel Berry**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Kurt Hummel** et **86 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez **: P***, je vais tuer cet abruti de chat !

**Brittany Pierce** : San, ne sois pas méchante avec Lord T :(

**Quinn Fabray** : Ça fait trois heures qu'on a pas de nouvelles, il s'est passé quoi ?

**Santana Lopez** : Il s'est passé que son trisomique de chat obèse a volé le portable de B, l'a planqué dans son panier, l'a déverrouillé, à fouillé ses archives et a transféré un MP à Puck... Le tout seulement avec son cul !

**Brittany Pierce** : Lord Tubbington est un génie incompris... :(

(**Rachel Berry** aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel** : Donc en gros, le fin mot de l'histoire c'est que Puck s'est fait chauffé par un chat ?

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Santana Lopez**, **Artie Abrams** et **176 autres personnes** aiment ça)

* * *

Alors ? Qui à écrit le bonus ? :P  
Des réactions ? Des suggestions, des envies ? Revieeeews !


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les enfaaants ! Bon, je m'excuse pour le retard. J'ai carrément pomé ma petite Dark Roz … Mais j'ai bon espoir qu'elle réapparaisse un jour !  
Du coup, petit chapitre uniquement écrit par … moi . Je m'excuse d'avance, ça risque d'être moins drôle, et surtout… Faberritana règne !  
Déçue quand même que personne n'ai trouvé qui à écrit le bonus du chapitre précédent… Si je vous dis… Fenner ? Ah ah, que les fans se jettent sur leurs claviers !  
Alors on respire un bon coup, on ne tape pas sur l'auteur qui à tenté de faire un chapitre correct, et on review ! :D  
**

**Marine SB : **Niveau Faberry, on avance on avance. Ce chapitre va surement te plaire !**  
**

**Yhcorb : **O déesse/dieu du Karley, c'est un honneur pour moi que tu commentes ma story ! Pas de Lord T dans ce chapitre, mais il risque d'être sympa à lire tout de même ... merci !**  
**

**P'tit griffon : **Espérons que tu rigoles encore avec celui-là ! enjoy !

**Themaoko : **Faberry is here, enjoy !

**Yumiisan: **Je suis contente de pouvoir égayer un peu les journées des gens qui me lisent ! c'est le but ! Alors, je te souhaite une bonne partie de rigolade avec celui-là :P

**Ellerrina : **Merci pour cette review, miss Lord T ! On va voir si les remarques de San' te plaisent !

**Enimsay1998, FabPezBerry78, anaiiis : **Faberritana , c'est le MUST ! merci ! Voilà la suite, enjoy !

**Lupa78 : **j'attends ton avis sur celui-là ma Couz' ! :D

**Guest : **Désolée, mais vu que Dark Roz est portée disparue, tu ne le sauras qu'au prochain chapitre… Amuse-toi bien quand même !

**DouDou : **Ah ah, le côté bitch de Brittany, on est d'accord que c'est… *bave* Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite

**SistaMia : **Non, toi tu peux pas répondre :O ! Ma Santana, c'est la meilleure. Le Sory c'est … spécial. Certes. Ellina ? c'est de moi … xD pas tapeeeer ! :D

**Virg05 : **contente que le bonus t'ai plu !

**Mlle Lucifer : **Ah oui, l'explication de la Bi-attitude, c'est du Dark Roz x) je suis fan aussi !  
Le bonus est vraiment cool, j'avoue… normal, vu qui l'a écrit ! :D  
Comme dit précédemment, tu ne sauras qu'au prochain chapitre avec qui est Sebastian… le temps que je retrouve ma coéquipière xD  
Voilà la suite, espérons qu'il soit à la hauteur !**  
**

**NoodleGleek : **Le fameux petit ami mystère de Sebastian la fouine… Ah ah , réponse au prochain chapitre !  
Klaine… EUUURK ! Brittana Powa .  
Pourquoi je n'aime pas le Klaine ? Tout simplement parce que c'est une caricature vivante. Et que Ryan Murphy ne jure que par ce couple, au détriment des autres. Je trouve ça très cliché.  
Et Brittana est LE meilleur couple de Glee, il ne partage pas son podium :D  
Si un jour, tu vois dans une mes fictions du Finnchel (hormis pour le détruire), prépare toi à ma mort prochaine … *vomit*  
Les Warblers ? C'est jouable. Je demanderais à Dark Roz !

**Assez parlé. Amusez-vous bien !**

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** dit qu'il voudrait vraiment savoir si Faberry is ON !

(**Rachel Berry**, **Quinn Fabray** et 143 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez** : si par « ON », tu entends Fabray en mode : « _chaton-apprivoisé-quand-elle-voit-son-gnome-dans-l es-couloirs _», je dirais… oui.

(**Brittany Pierce**, **Rachel Berry** et 37 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray** : Lopez… je croyais qu'on s'était mises d'accord pour qu'on arrête de se prendre la tête ?

**Brittany Pierce** : Le fin mot de l'histoire c'est plutôt qu'elle m'a promis de ne plus te botter le cul sinon elle serait privée de …moi. Dans tous les sens du terme.

(**Santana Lopez** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray** : Soumise.

(**Noah Puckerman**, **Kurt Hummel** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry** : Quinn … je croyais qu'on s'était mises d'accord sur ça nous aussi ?

(**Santana Lopez**, **Brittany Pierce **et 65 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez** : Tu peux répéter Fabray ? Je suis QUOI ?

**Quinn Fabray** : …. Ta gueule.

(**Santana Lopez**, **Rachel Berry** et 87 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

**Finn Hudson** dit qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux que là maintenant tout de suite ! :D

**Sam Evans** : Euh … ?

**Brittany Pierce** : EhF ?

(**Santana Lopez**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Rachel Berry** et 67 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez** : Elle apprend si vite :')

(**Quinn Fabray et Rachel Berry **aiment ça)

**Mercedes Jones** : Et à quoi est dû ce brusque élan de joie, Finn ?

**Finn Hudson** : Ma mère est d'accord pour que j'entre dans un club de football américain en plus de celui du lycée :D J'ai été pris sur dossier !

**Santana Lopez** : Mais oui Hudson. Tu joues aussi bien au foot que t'es doué pour garder tes ex-copines hétéros, t'en es conscient de ça hein ?

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Rachel Berry** et **Brittany Pierce** aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman** : Mais c'est la vérité :O !

**Santana Lopez** : Sauf que la vérité est subjective, et que ton avis à toi, j'en ai rien à foutre.

(**Artie Abrams**, **Blaine Anderson** et 173 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Brittany Pierce** : Ma _girlfriend _est trop hot *cœur*

(**Santana Lopez**, **Quinn Fabray** et **Rachel Berry** aiment ça)

**Kurt Hummel** : J'adoooore être le premier au courant dans cette famille T.T

(**Blaine Anderson**, **Rory Flanagan** et **Sam Evans** aiment ça)

**Finn Hudson** : Mais non t'es pas le premier, c'était ma mère ! :O

**Mercedes Jones** : …

**Noah Puckerman** : …

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : …

**Santana Lopez**: Par pitié, piquez-le.

(**Mike Chang**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Brittany Pierce** et 85 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Sue Sylvester** : Quelle bonne idée ballons flottants ! Viens donc dans mon bureau qu'on en discute…

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Rory Flanagan**, **$ugar Motta, Santana Lopez** et 125 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** dit qu'il est fier de _**Finn Hudson**_ ! T'es le meilleur !

**Finn Hudson** : Ahhhh… au moins un ! merci mon Nono *cœur*

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : Ok, je vais écrire ce que tout le monde pense : *vomit*

(**Santana Lopez**, **Mercedes Jones** et 43 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray** : « mon Nono » ? Sérieusement Finn ?

**Santana Lopez** : Il a avalé tes c**** en t'astiquant le manche Puckerman ou quoi ?

(**Brittany Pierce**, **Tina Cohen-Chang** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry** : Euuuuurk….

(**Quinn Fabray** aime ça)

**Finn Hudson** : Ben … quoi ? Et j'ai rien avalé du tout ! :O

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : Bah, 3 fois rien. T'as juste ruiné le semblant de réputation qu'il te restait.

**Noah Puckerman** : … crétin

(**Tout le monde aime ça**)

* * *

**Sam Evans** dit qu'il aurait bien envie de faire des conneries avec _**Noah Puckerman**_ !

**Noah Puckerman** : Oh oh, voyez-vous ça, l'ange blond se tape une crise de rébellion !

**Rory Flanagan** : L'ange blond est à moi Puck, donc si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de petit surnom…

(**Sam Evans** aime ça)

**Finn Hudson** : Et le Puckerman en question m'appartient je crois bien, donc bon…

(**Noah Puckerman** aime ça)

**Mercedes Jones** : Bienvenue à Gay-land !

(**Santana Lopez**, **Brittany Pierce**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Rachel Berry**, **Blaine Anderson**, **Kurt Hummel** et  
64 autres personnes **aiment ça**)

**Noah Puckerman** : Tu veux faire quoi comme connerie Bro' ? J'suis partant !

**Sam Evans** : Tu proposes quoi ?

**Noah Puckerman** : Mes grandes spécialités c'est le vol de bouchons sur les roues des voitures, tagger les murs des maisons de retraite et partir du resto sans payer l'addition !

**Artie Abrams** : Breadsticks quand tu nous tiens… *soupir*

(**Santana Lopez** et **Brittany Pierce** aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman** : Pfff tapette !

**Artie Abrams** : Crois-tu vraiment que cette insulte soit appropriée venant de TON clavier Puck ?

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Mike Chang** et 134 **autres personnes** **aiment ça)**

**Sam Evans** : Voler les bouchons c'est mal, faut penser aux mamans qui ont des gosses et qui seraient embêtées pour les emmener à l'école… Tagger les maisons de retraite c'est mal aussi, pauvres petits vieux, ils ont rien demandé… Partant pour le coup du resto :D !

(**Noah Puckerman** et **Mike Chang** aiment ça)

**Rory Flanagan**: Sam…

**Finn Hudson**: Puck…

**Noah Puckerman: **Ouiiii ? *sourire pervers*

**Sam Evans: **Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? *sourire innocent*

**Santana Lopez**: Bande de p'tits joueurs, vous appelez ça des conneries ? M-D-R

(**Brittany Pierce** et **Quinn Fabray** aiment ça)

**Mercedes Jones** : C'est vrai que l'Unholy Trinity… A sa grande époque…

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : C'était du haut haut level !

(**Brittany Pierce**, **Santana Lopez** et **Quinn Fabray** aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry** : Tu me raconteras Quinn ?

**Quinn Fabray** : Huuuum… un jour peut-être ! Dans très très longtemps :D

(**Santana Lopez**, **Brittany Pierce** et 123 **autres personnes aiment ça**)

**Noah Puckerman** : Ah ouais ? Ben t'as qu'à en faire une Lopez et on verra bien ! Lundi tu crèves les pneus de Figgins ?

**Santana Lopez** : No problemo

(**Brittany Pierce**, **Quinn Fabray** et **Mercedes Jones** aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman** : T'as pas assez de couilles !

**Santana Lopez** : En effet PuckaMierda, en revanche j'ai des ovaires et ça, ça va faire mal !

(**Brittany Pierce**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Rachel Berry**, **Tina Cohen-Chang** et 343 **autres personnes aiment ça**)

**Sam Evans** : Bon, en résumé, on va quand au resto Bro' ?

**Noah Puckerman** : Si Lopez crèves les pneus de Figgins, on fera mieux qu'un resto Evans. Notre honneur de mâle est en jeu là.

**Finn Hudson** : Mais … elle est lesbienne non ? Donc en théorie… c'est pas vraiment une femme pas vrai ?

**Mercedes Jones**: Oo

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Oo

**Kurt Hummel**: Oo ?

**Santana Lopez** : Est-ce que tu aurais besoin, à tout hasard, que je te fracasse ta gueule de piaf contre un mur Hudson ?

**Rachel Berry** : Donc en théorie… tu es bi ? Donc…. Tu n'es même pas un vrai demi homme Finn c'est ça ?

**Quinn Fabray** : La femme entière que je suis va te prouver sa suprématie sur ta vie sociale misérable à partir de lundi Finn, espérons que les slushies comblent le vide qui persiste dans ta tête.

**Brittany Pierce** : Santana est bien une fille, testée, re testée et approuvée ! ! ! :D

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Ouuaaaaah ! :O

**Mercedes Jones**: God save Faberritana !

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson** et 654 **autres personnes aiment ça**)

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** dit quand même que _**Quinn Fabray**_ n'a pas voulu raconter ses débauches Unholytiques à _** Rachel Berry**_ ! :P

**Quinn Fabray** : Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut….

(**Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Mike Chang**, **Kurt Hummel** et 54 **autres personnes aiment ça**)

**Rachel Berry** : ça, c'est vrai. En revanche elle à dit qu'elle m'expliquerait dans très très longtemps, ce qui signifie que je vais passer un bon bout de temps à ses côtés. That's the truth bitch !

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Santana Lopez** et 23 **autres personnes aiment ça**)

**Quinn Fabray** : *_* !

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** : Est désespéré….

(**Mike Chang** aime ça)

**Mike Chang** : Personne aime ton statut. Mais je suis ton ami…

(**Tina Cohen-Chang,** **Finn Hudson**, **Sam Evans** et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman** vient de mettre à jour sa **photo de profil**

**Sam Evans** : OH LA LA , quel beau gosse !

**Noah Puckerman** : T'as vu ce que tu rates un peu … )

**Sam Evans** : Tu connais l'ironie ?

(**Santana Lopez** aime ça)

**Noah Puckerman** : Oui, la preuve : tu es la personne la plus intelligente qu'il m'ai été donné de rencontrer.

(**Santana Lopez**, **Quinn Fabray** et 17 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Sam Evans** : Connard.

**Mercedes Jones**: Puckerman à des neurones…. Mais où va le monde ?

* * *

**Brittany Pierce** dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment. **Santana** je t'aime !

(**Santana Lopez**, **Quinn Fabray,** **Rachel Berry** et 123 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry** : Haaaaan c'est trop mignon :')

(**Quinn Fabray** aime ça)

**Mercedes Jones** : Brittana Powaaaa!

(**Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Sam Evans** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman** : Et là, tu remarques que la principale concernée n'a toujours pas répondu…

(**Rory Flanagan**, **$ugar Motta**, **Finn Hudson** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray** : Je serais toi, je ne me prononcerais pas trop tôt )

**Noah Puckerman** : Pourquoi ?

**Rachel Berry** : Observe en silence Noah *smile*

* * *

**Santana Lopez** dit que **Brittany Pierce** est la seule qui fait battre son cœur. La seule qui la comble de bonheur et de joie tous les jours. L'unique femme qui fait briller ses yeux de par sa beauté, qui allume un feu incandescent en elle quand elle la touche. Qui lui donne des frissons quand elle danse, quand elle parle, quand elle la regarde. Brittany Pierce, tu es la femme de ma vie, celle avec qui j'ai un passé, un présent, et un futur déjà tout tracé. Je ne vois plus mon avenir sans toi, sans tes yeux bleus qui me font craquer, sans toutes tes petites moues adorables qui me font fondre, sans tes remarques accompagnées de ce petit sourire malicieux que j'aime tant. Toi et moi ça n'a jamais été facile, ça ne le sera probablement jamais. Et pourtant, je veux tout surmonter avec toi. Je veux te prouver à quel point je suis irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi. A quel point tu as illuminé ma vie, m'a rendue meilleure. Tu es le rayon de soleil qui éclaircit mes humeurs les plus sombres. Pour toi je décrocherais la lune, démonterais le premier qui oserai poser la main sur toi, brulerai le fou qui aurait tourné les yeux vers ton corps sublime. Je suis tellement bien dans tes bras, tant en sécurité quand ton corps s'appuie contre le mien. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'appeler ma petite amie, mais j'ai hâte de pouvoir hurler au monde entier que tu es ma femme, quand on sera prêtes. Et quand, dans quelques années, une petite blonde viendra en courant vers moi en m'appelant « maman », je sais que j'aurais tout réussi. Car tu seras restée à mes côtés, et construit une vie de famille avec moi. NOTRE famille.  
Tu es mienne, jusqu'à la fin des temps mon Ange. _Te quiero mas que es posible amar mi amor ..._

(**Quinn Fabray,** **Rachel Berry**, **Kurt Hummel** et 349 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry** : Ouah c'est … je …

**Quinn Fabray :** Rachel, arrête de pleurer, ça va aller …

**Kurt Hummel** : Faudrait déjà que tu sèches tes larmes Quinn !

(**Blaine Anderson**, **Rory Flanagan**, et 14 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman** : Ah ouais… quand même :O

**Quinn Fabray** : Ne jamais sous estimer Santana Lopez, Puckerman.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : c'est TROP beau !

**Mercedes Jones** : J'ai toujours su que Santana était une grande romantique ! :D

(**Mike Chang, Sam Evans** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Mike Chang** : Pourquoi Santana à les yeux bloqués mode choquée sur ton téléphone ?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : C'est vrai qu'elle à beuguée sévère Oo

**Sam Evans** : Vu à la vitesse à laquelle elle tape sur ton téléphone, je suppose qu'on aura une réponse très rapidement….

**Santana Lopez** : QUI A OSE PIRATE MON COMPTE ET PUBLIER DES MESSAGES PRIVES SUR MON MUR ?! QUE LE COUPABLE SE DENONCE AVANT QUE JE VOUS CREVE TOUS LES YEUX UN PAR UN AVEC UNE AIGUILLE, BANDE DE MACAQUES PUANTS !

**Mercedes Jones** : Snixx is back, tous aux abris !

(Tout le **Glee Club** aime ça)

**Rachel Berry** : Je me disais aussi… Que Santana se livre à ce point spontanément…

**Santana Lopez** : JE TE CONSEILLE DE LA FERMER HOBBIT ! RETOURNE EXPLORER LES AMYGDALES DE SAINTE FABRAY ET LACHE MOI !

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : Ok Puck, dénonce-toi avant qu'elle nous jette une chaise dans la figure….

**Sam Evans** : Actuellement elle ne peut pas, Shuester l'a mise à l'autre bout de la salle…

**Rory Flanagan** : Vu comment elle nous regarde, je doute que ça l'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit…

(**Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Quinn Fabray** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman :** Désolé les gars, mais là, c'est vraiment pas moi !

**Santana Lopez** : Dernière chance. Que la personne qui ai osé faire ça se dénonce, sinon, je viendrais vous tuer dans votre sommeil. Vous allez être étouffés avec un coussin, puis je vous découperais en petits morceaux, que j'enverrais à vos parents par colis. Puis j'éparpillerais des morceaux de vous que j'aurais conservés dans tout le lycée, pour qu'on puisse voir à quel point la colère de Snixx peut faire mal.

**Rachel Berry** : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! :'( :'( :'(

**Quinn Fabray** : N'ai pas peur Rach', la vérité va se savoir d'un instant à l'autre *clin d'œil*

**Sam Evans** : Chevalier Fabray, pour vous servir !

(**Rory Flanagan**, **Mike Chang**, et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Brittany Pierce** : Sanny …

**Santana Lopez** : Oui Princesse ?

**Mike Chang** : Notez le changement de ton … *siffle*

(**Tina Cohen Chang**, **Finn Hudson**, **$ugar Motta** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez** : La ferme SushiMan. Retourne faire des makis avec ta famille d'émigrés et lâche moi la grappe.

**Brittany Pierce** : C'est moi qui ai publié ça….

**Quinn Fabray :** Oo

**Rachel Berry :** Oo

**Sam Evans :** Nooooon ?

(**Noah Puckerman**, **Finn Hudson** et 13 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez** : Bébé… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on affiche des choses privées sur Facebook !

**Brittany Pierce** : Mais… j'en avais marre que tout le monde pense que tu es une personne sans cœur et méchante … Je voulais que tout le monde te voit comme je te vois !

**Santana Lopez** : Ok Princesse, quand ça sonne, je vais t'expliquer le principe d'une réputation d'accord ?

**Brittany Pierce** : Est-ce que c'est une technique de torture japonaise ?

(**Quinn Fabray** aime ça)

**Santana Lopez** : Non mon Ange, ne t'inquiètes pas

**Noah Puckerman** : Je peux ?

**Sam Evans** : Je serais toi, je m'abstiendrais de toute remarque Puck.

**Noah Puckerman** : Mouais. C'est vraiment parce que je tiens à mes couilles alors….

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Alors, vos impressions ?  
Je m'excuse évidemment pour les fautes, je ne voulais pas perdre du temps à le faire relire ;)  
A bientôt !


End file.
